


a set up

by blossombard (prettypetitpanda)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, aran is too cool, awkward confessions, oblivious atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypetitpanda/pseuds/blossombard
Summary: Atsumu has always thought Aran is one of the coolest people ever. He also thinks Aran is done with him 99% of the time.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 26
Kudos: 104





	a set up

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out there's pretty much no fics for Atsumu/Aran and I?? Think that's a damn shame. They have such a good dynamic and so much potential! So I took it upon myself to write at least a drabble for them.   
> Also! This is the first thing I’ve written and published in a loooong time. I’m a little rusty, but I hope y’all enjoy!

Aran Ojiro has known the Miya twins since they were kids. It was fun, being in their orbit. He’d watch them bicker and was happy he didn’t have any siblings. Sometimes, he’d try to resolve their fights for the good of the team. As they grew older, Aran learned more about the twins. No matter how alike they were, it was obvious that they both had their own little habits and quirks. Their own favourite food (which they’d argue about), their own opinion on the best position on the volleyball field (which they’d argue about) and their own distinct playing style. Aran couldn’t help but notice, Atsumu is ruthless. His confidence in his own abilities combined with his twin being able to match anything he does makes him able to demand 100% from his spikers. Aran prides himself on being one of the few people who is able to keep up with the twins. Keep up with Atsumu.   
Somewhere along the way, he’d stopped seeing Atsumu as simply the louder, more annoying Miya-twin and start seeing him as his dependable setter, a force to be reckoned with and be pulled along with, a handsome, strangely attractive-...  
Atsumu, however, doesn’t seem to think much about Aran. In the years they’ve known each other, he’s always treated him the same. They chat during training, they hang out, but they never linger until it’s just the two of them. Atsumu probably isn’t all that interested in him outside of the court. That’s cool. He’s cool with it. 

Atsumu Miya has always thought Aran was one of the coolest people he knew. When he first introduced himself to the twins, this was solely based on the fact that his name sounded foreign. Then it was his ability to break up the twin’s fights, keep his cool and always have a joke at the ready. Until he worked himself up to Inarizaki’s ace and Atsumu could no longer ignore the fact that setting to Aran felt a little more satisfying than setting to some others. He was sturdy, strong and trustworthy. And maybe, along the way, cool turned into attractive turned into a tiny little crush, which Atsumu is not used to dealing with at all. Atsumu is also convinced Aran is done with him 99% of the time. The remaining 1% is the rare occasions where Atsumu embarrassing himself manages to wrestle a chuckle from Aran’s mouth. Atsumu’s heart may or may not skip a beat every time this happens. So Atsumu keeps his distance. Admires the man he’s known since junior high from the distance he’s always seen him from and doesn’t dwell on it. He’d rather keep their friendship the way it is, than force his presence upon someone who doesn’t seem to enjoy him very much anyways. 

And yet, maybe when after nationals they get something to eat with the team, maybe after Atsumu has tried and failed to get over the sting of loss by being loud and obnoxious and spiteful, maybe when everyone is tired of his antics and so is he and nobody wants to sit next to him anymore except for Aran, who is strong and sturdy and laughing at something Kita said, maybe when Atsumu deflates, all the pent up energy leaving his body, he softly leans his head on Aran’s shoulder. And Aran glances at the weight on his shoulder. He smiles a soft smile that Atsumu doesn’t see. While continuing his conversation with Kita, Aran moves his hand to gently rub circles in Atsumu’s knee, strong and sturdy and trustworthy. Atsumu feels like he could fall asleep right then and there. 

Atsumu wakes up to fingers gently carding through his hair and something hard hitting his leg. The latter is Osamu, kicking him awake. The former is… Atsumu opens his eyes and is met with a look he has never seen on Aran’s face in the many years they’ve been acquainted. Not directed at him, anyways. Aran looks like he just saw a kitten get itself adorably trapped in a ball of yarn it had been playing with. Atsumu’s heart explodes like a thousand kittens are trying to claw their way out of it. 

“Oy.”

Osamu looks like one of those thousand kittens just pissed all over his favourite shirt. 

“Can we go? Everyone else has left, I’m exhausted and unlike some people, I’d like to crash in my own bed.”

When they part with Aran to go their separate ways, Atsumu doesn’t get out more than a mumble. 

“See ya.”

After that, Atsumu is unable to be unaware of Aran’s presence. Both off court, how has he never noticed the way Aran’s lunch spot is just in the line of sight of Atsumu’s, and on court, where Atsumu tosses to Aran more than he used to in practice matches. Sometimes, when Atsumu catches his eye right in that moment when the ball has left his hands and is about to reach Aran’s, his brain is forced to play a slideshow of the first time Aran smiled at him and every time since. One time, this leads to Atsumu misstepping and hurting his ankle. He doesn’t look up to see what Aran looks like when he’s undoubtedly sincerely concerned. Concerned for Atsumu. He doesn’t know how he should deal with that information. 

In a completely expected turn of events, Kita is the first who notices. Or rather, the first who brings it up to Atsumu’s face. 

“Did something happen between you and Aran?”

Atsumu, who was busy putting away some notes in the club room, startles and nervously laughs. 

“No way, what d’ya mean? I don’t know what ye’re talking about.”

“You’re more obvious than you probably think. You’ve been acting weird for a while and it’s especially bad when Aran is around.” 

Atsumu sighs. There’s no fooling Kita. 

“Frankly, I don’t know. Something happened and for once in my life I dunno how to deal with it, because for once in my life I think I care if someone hates me.”

“Atsumu, I made you captain for a reason. You need to pull yourself together if you want to be able to hold the team together.”

Kita gives him the Kita-look. The one that looks innocent, but says ‘don’t disappoint me’ more clearly than words do. 

“Work it out, Atsumu.”

So Atsumu does. He tries. He can’t. Then help arrives from an unexpected source. 

“He’s way interested in ya, y’know.”

Osamu drawls from where he’s laying on the floor in their living room, book in hand but looking at Atsumu from the sides of his eyes.

“Who? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Atsumu sees no point in lying. He does it anyway.

“Y’know who I mean. Ya can see how he looks at ya. I don’t know how or why, but the guy’s clearly into ya.”

Atsumu scoffs.

“How am I s’posed to notice if he treats both of us the exact same? 

Osamu turns to look at him, then.

“He doesn’t. He never has. Aran has known us for a long time, ‘tsumu. He’s never once confused either of us for the other. Give the man some credit.”

In the end, Atsumu manages to gather his courage. He lingers in the locker room until it’s just him, and Aran, and Suna, who rushes to leave when he catches Atsumu’s eye and throws him a knowing grin like only Suna can. 

In the end, it’s Aran who speaks first.

“Atsumu, you okay? You’re usually the first out on the court.”

Atsumu’s mind blanks, completely void of the 20 possible ways he could have started this conversation.

“I- yeah. I just gotta-”

Aran frowns. Atsumu ducks to hide the blush that’s undoubtedly spreading on his face. 

At the sound of a low chuckle, Atsumu looks up.

Aran is grinning.

“Atsumu, I’m not used to seeing you being all insecure and stuff, what’s got you so flustered? D’ya need help with a girl you like or somethin’?”

“It’s not a girl I like.” Atsumu mumbles. 

Aran’s eyebrows rise. A silent ‘go on’. 

Atsumu pushes the words out, before he chickens out. 

“It’s you.”

They probably look like a scene from a drama or a shojo manga or a terrible comedy, staring at each other, blushing from head to toe. Aran’s eyes are wide with surprise. Atsumu’s eyes are wide as he starts to panic the longer the silence draws out. 

“Aah- no- well, I mean-”

Aran grabs his hands.

“I like you too!”

He says, way too loud for their proximity.

“Or I guess I could say, I dig you.”

Atsumu laughs way harder than he should have, but he’s bright red all over and Aran is still holding his hands and he likes him back.

“Aran Ojiro, ye’re the coolest person I have ever met. Ye’re also damn hot. Will ya do me the honour of becomin’ my boyfriend?”

Aran’s grin grows wider as he nods. 

After that, they fall into comfortable habits of hands brushing as they walk, smiles that are a little too wide and laying on the couch as they watch old comedy shows. They talk shit about Osamu and they talk about the things Atsumu likes about Aran aside from him being cool and they talk about the things Aran likes about Atsumu despite him being an exhausting piece of work sometimes. They laugh at each others jokes and get addicted to physical closeness and soft touches and a familiarity that comes from having known someone for a long time.

And maybe next time the team goes out to eat dinner together, Atsumu unashamedly leans into Aran’s side. Maybe Aran rubs tiny circles into Atsumu’s knee. And maybe nobody, not even Osamu, says anything about it as Kita smiles knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how the twins accent works and at this point im afraid to ask.   
> Next time I’ll try writing more from Aran’s perspective!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and please talk to me about AtsuAran if you'd like!!


End file.
